The present invention relates to a chemical amplifying type positive resist composition used in the minute processing of a semiconductor.
In general, a lithography process using a resist composition has been adopted in the minute processing of a semiconductor. In lithography, the resolution can be improved with a decrease in wavelength of exposure light in principle as expressed by the equation of Rayleigh""s diffraction limited. A g-line with a wavelength of 436 nm, an i-line with a wavelength of 365 nm, and a KrF excimer laser with a wavelength of 248 nm have been adopted as exposure light sources for lithography used in the manufacture of a semiconductor. Thus, the wavelength has become shorter year by year. An ArF excimer laser having a wave length of 193nm is considered to be promising as a next-generation exposure light source.
A lens used in an ArF excimer laser exposure machine or an exposure machine using a light -source of shorter wave-length has a shorter lifetime as compared with lenses for conventional exposure light sources. Accordingly, the shorter time required for exposure to ArF excimer laser light is desirable. For this reason, it is necessary to enhance the sensitivity of a resist. Consequently, there has been used a so-called chemical amplifying type resist, which utilizes the catalytic action of an acid generated due to exposure, and contains a resin having a group cleavable by the acid.
It is known that, desirably, resins used in a resist for ArF excimer laser exposure have no aromatic ring in order to ensure the transmittance of the resist, but have an alicyclic ring in place of an aromatic ring in order to impart a dry etching resistance thereto. Various kinds of resins such as those described in Journal of Photopolymer Science and Technology, Vol. 9, No. 3, pages 387-398 (1996) by D. C. Hofer, are heretofore known as such resins. Also, use of an alternating copolymer consisting of polymeric units derived from alicyclic olefin and a polymeric unit derived from unsaturated di-carboxylic acid anhydride in a resist for an ArF excimer laser lithography is described in Proc. SPIE, Vol. 2724, pages 355-364 (1996) by T. I. Wallow et al.
However, using such a conventional resin, peeling off of the pattern is liable to occur on the developing process due to insufficient adhesion, particularly when its polarity is insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chemically amplified positive resist composition containing a resin component and an acid generating agent which is suitable for use in excimer laser lithography utilizing ArF, KrF or the like, and is satisfactory in various excellent resist performance characteristics such as sensitivity and resolution and, particularly, is excellent in adhesion to a substrate.
The inventors of the present invention have found that adhesion to a substrate is improved by using a resin having a polymeric unit derived from 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl-(meth)acrylate, a polymeric unit derived from unsaturated di-carboxylic acid anhydride, a polymeric unit derived from alicyclic olefin and the like as a part of the polymeric units in the resin composing a chemical amplifying type positive resist composition, and filed a patent application (JP-A-11-305444). They have conducted further studies and, as a result, have found that a specific resin having a polymeric unit derived from 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl-(meth)acrylate, in addition to the above mentioned polymeric units, is more effective for improving adhesion to a substrate. The present invention was thus completed.
The present invention provides a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin (X) which, per se, is insoluble in alkali but becomes soluble in alkali when subjected to an action of acid, and has
(a) a polymeric unit, derived from 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl (meth)acrylate, represented by the formula(I),
(b) a polymeric unit, derived from 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl (meth)acrylate, represented by the formula(II),
(c) a polymeric unit, derived from an alicyclic olefin, represented by the formula(III): 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 and R3 each independently represent hydrogen or methyl, R2 represents alkyl, R4 represents hydrogen or hydroxyl, and R5 and R6 each independently represent hydrogen, alkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, carboxyl, cyano or a group represented by xe2x80x94COOR7, wherein R7 represents an alcohol residue, or R5 and R6 together form a carboxylic acid anhydride residue represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, and
(d) a polymeric unit derived from unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride selected from maleic anhydride and itaconic anhydride; and
an acid generating agent (Y).
R1 in the formula (I) and R3in the formula (II) is hydrogen or alkyl. It is preferred that at least one of R1 and R3 is hydrogen, since resin (X) having a polymeric unit derived acrylate exhibits more remarkable improving effects of adhesion to a substrate and dry-etching resistance than the resin not having a polymeric unit derived acrylate. R4 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms. It is usually advantageous that the alkyl represented by R4is straight chain, although the alkyl may be branched. Specific examples of the alkyl include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl and butyl. Particularly, ethyl is preferred considering balance of sensitivity and heat resistance.
Examples of monomers used for deriving the polymeric unit of formula (I) include 2-methyl-2-adamantyl acrylate, 2-methyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl acrylate, 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate and 2-n-butyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate. These monomers can be produced, for example, by reacting corresponding 2-methyl-2-adamantanols and (meth)acrylic acids.
Examples of monomers used for deriving the polymeric unit of formula (II) include 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl acrylate, 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate, 3,5-dihydroxy-1-adamantyl acrylate and 3,5-dihydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate. These monomers can be produced, for example, by reacting corresponding hydroxyl adamantans and (meth)acrylic acids (JP-A-63-33350).
R5 and R6 in the formula(III) each independently represent hydrogen, alkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, carboxyl, cyano or a carboxylate residue represented by xe2x80x94COOR7, wherein R7 represents an alcohol residue. Alternatively, R5 and R6 may together form a carboxylic acid anhydride residue represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)OC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. Examples of the alkyl represented by R5 or R6 include methyl, ethyl and propyl. Examples of the hydroxyalkyl represented by R5 and R6 include hydroxymethyl and 2-hydroxyethyl. Examples of the alcohol residue represented by R7 include unsubstituted or substituted alkyl having about 1 to 8 carbon atoms and 2-oxoxolane-3- or -4-yl. Examples of the substituents of the substituted alkyl include hydroxyl and an alicyclic hydrocarbon residue. Specific examples of the carboxylate residue, xe2x80x94COOR7, represented by R5 and R6 include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 2-hydroxyethoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, 2-oxoxolane-3-yloxycarbonyl, 2-oxoxolane-4-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethoxycarbonyl, 1-(4-methylcyclohexyl)-1-methylethoxycarbonyl, and 1-(1-adamantyl)-1-methylethoxycarbonyl.
Examples of monomers used for deriving the polymeric unit of formula (III) include 2-norbornene, 2-hydroxy-5-norbornene, 5-norbornene-2-carboxylic acid, methyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, t-butyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-cyclohexyl-1-methylethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-(4-methylcyclohexyl)-1-methylethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-(4-hydroxylcyclohexyl)-1-methylethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-methyl-1-(4-oxocyclohexyl)ethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-(1-adamantyl)-1-methylethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 1-methylcyclohexyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 2-methyl-2-adamantyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 2-hydroxyl-1-ethyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylate, 5-norbornene-2-methanol and 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxylic acid anhydride.
The polymeric unit derived from unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride selected from maleic anhydride and itaconic anhydride is represented by the following formula (IV) or (V): 
The resin (X) comprised in the resist composition of the present invention may optionally has another polymeric unit in addition to a polymeric unit represented by the formula(I), a polymeric unit represented by the formula(II ), a polymeric unit represented by the formula(III) and a polymeric unit derived from unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride selected from maleic anhydride and itaconic anhydride.
Usually, resins used in chemically amplified positive resist composition, per se, is insoluble or slightly soluble in alkali but becomes soluble in alkali when subjected to an action of acid, since a part of groups in the resin is cleaved by the action of acid. In the resin (X) comprised in the resist composition of the present invention, the ester group in the polymeric unit of formula (I) is cleaved by the action of acid, and the resin (X) becomes soluble in alkali. Therefore, the resist composition of the present invention functions as positive type. If desired, the resin (X) may further have another polymeric unit cleavable by the action of acid.
Various kinds of carboxylic acid ester groups may be a group cleavable by the action of acid in such another polymeric unit. Examples of the carboxylic acid ester groups include alkyl esters having about 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as tert-butylester, acetal type esters such as methoxymethylester, ethoxymethylester, 1-ethoxyethylester, 1-isobutoxyethylester, 1-isopropoxyethylester, 1-ethoxypropylester, 1-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethylester, 1-(2-acetoxyethoxy)ethylester, 1-[2-(1-adamantyloxy)ethoxy]ethylester, 1-[2-(1-adamantancarbonyloxy)ethoxy]ethylester, tetrahydro-2-furylester and tetrahydro-2-pyranylester, and alicyclic ester such as isobornylester. Monomers used for deriving such the carboxylic acid ester groups may be acrylic type monomer, such as acrylate and methacrylate, alicyclic type monomers bonding to a carboxylic acid ester group, such as norbornene carboxylate, tricyclodecene carboxylic acid ester and tetracyclodecene carboxylic acid ester, and alicyclic acid esters in which an acrylic acid or amethacrylic acid and an alicyclic group form an ester group, such as those described in Journal of Photopolymer Science and Technology, vol. 9, No. 3, pages 447-456 (1996) by Iwasa et al.
The resin (X) comprised in the resist composition of the present invention can be produced by a copolymerization of 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl (meth)acrylate from which a polymeric unit of formula(I) is derived; 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl (meth)acrylate from which a polymeric unit of formula(II) is derived; an alicyclic olefin from which a polymeric unit of formula(III) is derived; and unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride selected from maleic anhydride and itaconic anhydride; and optional monomers used if desired.
It is usually preferred that amount of the 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl (meth)acrylate is 5 to 60% by mol, amount of the 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl (meth)acrylate is 5 to 50% by mol, and total amount of the alicyclic olefin and the unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride is 10 to 90% by mol based on total amount of the all monomers used in the copolymerization, although the preferable ranges may vary depending on the kind of radiation used for patterning exposure and the kind of the optional monomers used if desired. Usually, the alicyclic olefin and the unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride form an alternating copolymer.
It is advantageous that total amount of the 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl (meth)acrylate, the alicyclic olefin and the unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride is 40% by mol or more, more preferably 50% by mol or more, based on total amount of the all monomers including the optional monomers used in the copolymerization. The amount of the 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl (meth)acrylate from which a polymeric unit of formula(II) is derived is preferably 5-40% by mol based on total amount of the all monomers used in the copolymerization.
The copolymerization can be conducted according to a conventional method. For example, the resin (X) can be obtained by dissolving the monomers in an organic solvent, then conducting a polymerization reaction in the presence of a polymerization initiator, such as an azo compound. Examples of the azo compound include 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylpropionate). It is advantageous that the reaction product is purified by re-precipitation or the like, after completion of the polymerization reaction.
The acid generating agent which is another component is decomposed to generate an acid by irradiating the component itself or a resist composition including the component with radioactive rays such as light and an electron beam. The acid generated from the acid generating agent acts on the resin to cleave the group which is to be cleaved by the action of an acid present in the resin. Examples of such acid generating agents include onium salt compounds, organic halogen compounds, sulfone compounds, and sulfonate compounds. Specifically, the following compounds can be mentioned:
diphenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
4-methoxyphenylphenyliodonium hexafluoroantimonate,
4-mthoxyphenylphenyliodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
bis(4-tert-butylphenyl)iodonium tetrafluoroborate,
bis(4-tert-butylphenyl)iodonium hexafluorophosphate,
bis(4-tert-butylphenyl)iodonium hexafluoroantimonate,
bis (4-tert-butylphenyl) iodonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
triphenylsulfonium hexafluorophosphate,
triphenylsulfonium hexafluoroantimonate,
triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
4-methoxyphenyldiphenylsulfonium hexafluoroantimonate,
4-methoxyphenyldiphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
p-tolyldiphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
p-tolyldiphenylsulfonium perfluorobutanesulfonate,
p-tolyldiphenylsulfonium perfluorooctanesulfonate,
2,4,6-trimethylphenyldiphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
4-tert-butylphenyldiphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
4-phenylthiophenyldiphenylsulfonium hexafluorophosphate,
4-phenylthiophenyldiphenylsulfonium hexafluoroantimonate,
1-(2-naphthoylmethyl)thiolanium hexafluoroantimonate,
1-(2-naphthoylmethyl) thiolanium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
4-hydroxy-1-naphthyldimethylsulfonium hexafluoroantimonate,
4-hydroxy-1-naphthyldimethylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate,
2-methyl-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2,4,6-tris(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-phenyl-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(4-methoxy-1-naphthyl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(benzo[d][1,3]dioxolane-5-yl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(4-methoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(3,4,5-trimethoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(3,4-dimethoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2,4-dimethoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2-(2-methoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
2,(4-butoxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-3,5-triazine,
2-(4-pentyloxystyryl)-4,6-bis(trichloromethyl)-1,3,5-triazine,
diphenyl disulfone,
di-p-tolyl disulfone,
bis(phenylsulfonyl) diazomethane,
bis (4 -chlorophenylsulfonyl )diazomethane,
bis (p-tolylsulfonyl)diazomethane,
bis (4 -tert -butylphenylsulfonyl) diazomethane,
bis(2,4-xylylsulfonyl)diazomethane,
bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane,
(benzoyl)(phenylsulfonyl)diazomethane,
1-benzoyl-1-phenylmethyl p-toluenesulfonate (so-called benzointosylate),
2-benzoyl-2-hydroxy-2-phenylethyl p-toluenesulfonate (so-called xcex1-methylolbenzointosylate),
1,2,3-benzenetriyl trimethanesulfonate,
2,6-dinitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate,
2-nitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate,
4-nitrobenzyl p-toluenesulfonate,
N-(phenylsulfonyloxy)succinimide,
N-(trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy)succinimide,
N-(trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy)phthalimide,
N-(trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy)-5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxy imide,
N-(trifluoromethylsulfonyloxy)naphthalimide,
N-(10-camphorsulfonyloxy)naphthalimide, and the like.
It is also known that, generally in a chemical amplifying type positive resist composition, performance deterioration due to the deactivation of an acid associated with leaving after exposure can be reduced by adding basic compounds, especially basic nitrogen-containing organic compounds such as amines as quenchers. It is also preferable in the present invention that such basic compounds are added. Concrete examples of the basic compounds to be used as quenchers include the ones represented by the following formulae: 
wherein R11 and R12 represent, independently each other, hydrogen, cycloalkyl, aryl or alkyl which may be optionally substituted with a hydroxyl; R13, R14 and R15, which are same or different from each other, represent hydrogen, cycloalkyl, aryl, alkoxy or alkyl which may be optionally substituted with a hydroxyl; R16 represents cycloalkyl or alkyl which may be optionally substituted with a hydroxyl; A represents alkylene, carbonyl or imino. The alkyl represented by R11 to R16 and alkoxy represented by R13 to R15 may have about 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The cycloalkyl may have about 5 to 10 carbon atoms and the aryl may have about 6 to 10 carbon atoms. The aryl represented by R11 to R15 may have about 6 to 10 carbon atoms. The alkylene represented by A may have about 1 to 6 carbon atoms and may be straight-chained or branched.
The resist composition of the present invention preferably contains the resin(X) in an amount in the range of 80 to 99.9% by weight, and the acid generating agent(Y) in an of 0.1 to 20% by weight based on the total amount of the resin(X) and the acid generating agent(Y). When a basic compound is used as a quencher, it is preferably contained in an amount in the range of 0.0001 to 0.1% by weight based on the total solid component weight of the resist composition. The composition may also contain, if required, various additives such as sensitizers, dissolution inhibitors, resins other than resin(X), surfactants, stabilizers, and dyes so far as the objets of the present invention is not harmed.
The resist composition of the present invention generally becomes a resist solution in the state in which the above-described components are dissolved in a solvent to be applied on a substrate such as a silicon wafer. The solvent herein used may be one which dissolves each component, has an appropriate drying rate, and provides a uniform and smooth coating after evaporation of the solvent, and can be one which is generally used in this field. Examples thereof include glycol ether esters such as ethylcellosolve acetate, methylcellosolve acetate, and propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate; esters such as ethyl lactate, butyl acetate, amyl acetate, and ethyl pyruvate; ketones such as acetone, methyl isobutyl ketone, 2-heptanone, and cyclohexanone; and cyclic esters such as xcex3-butyrolactone. These solvents can be used alone or in combination of two or more thereof.
The resist film applied on a substrate, and dried is subjected to an exposure treatment for patterning. Then, after a heat-treatment for promoting a protecting deblocking reaction, development by an alkali developer is conducted. The alkali developer herein used can be various kinds of alkaline aqueous solutions used in this field. In general, an aqueous solution of tetramethylammoniumhydroxide or (2-hydroxyethyl)trimethylammoniumhydroxide (so-called colline) is often used.